Bloodstained tears
by tat16
Summary: Ryoma came back from America and he brought company. Also some problems await for him how will he deal with them? Warning yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm not one for much introduction before the fic so, enjoy!**

**I just have a few warnings first: this is a yaoi fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way.**

**Bloodstained tears**

**Chapter 1 **

Ryoma went to America four months ago and the Seigaku Regulars miss him.

"Oishi! I want to see Ochibi!" Whined Eiji.

"You know that's impossible. Echizen is in America."

" Everyone, I have good news. We have an unexpected guest." Coach Ryuzaki announced.

Then Coach Ryuzaki moved a little and a boy with a White cap, short's and a bag appeared. The boy was short, had black hair tainted green, golden cat-like eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Echizen!" Momo said being the first to get out of his shocked state.

"Ochibi!" Said Kikumaru running towards Ryoma and giving him a big hug.

"Hi Echizen!" Fuji said trying to hide his enthusiasm for the return of their little baby.

" Echizen what are you doing here, Shouldn't you be in America?" Asked Oishi begining to go into Mother Hen mode.

" It was my baka oyaji, that suddenly remembered of wanting to see me, and since I didn't have any matches I decided to come."

" Hmm… So that's it." Oishi said, seemingly happy with his answer.

Hearing his cell phone ringing he went to his bag and answered it:

"Hello" After a few minutes of hearing the other side of the phone Ryoma's face got red with anger and a bit of embarrassment and everyone stared at him.

" Don't you even think about it"

"_Too late, he's already on his way"_

"Damn it! Don't you know when to shut up?"

"Of course he doesn't" A new voice was heard from behind Ryoma.

Then someone appeared. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Ryoma and all the Seigaku Regulars looked at the boy.

" I'm honored that you tried to hide yourself like this from me, but you should know that it doesn't work." Said the new boy.

"Damn that Oyaji" Cursed Ryoma.

"Don't blame your father, I would have find you anyway so …"

" Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone Kevin"

"Are you sure you want that, because you know you won't get that ring back." Kevin whispered in his ear.

Ryoma pushed Kevin away and said " What do you want in exchange for that?"

" Do you really want me to say it out loud with your friends here?"

"Why not?"Ryoma frowned (pouted).

"Because it's **that** thing that I want"

Ryoma's eyes widened in understanding and he blushed.

"No way in hell! Never."

"Never say never" Kevin said.

With that Kevin leaned forward and kissed him, making all Seigaku Regular's eyes widen. Then, Ryoma pushed Kevin away.

"I'm going to kill you"He threatened.

"No you aren't." Said Kevin licking his lips.

"Yes, I a…" And right then Ryoma collapsed making everyone go to him.

**I hope you liked and pleased review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. As I said in the first chapter I'm not a person of much introductions so I just have one thing to say, if you have any questions please inform me and I will answer, however if the explanation has something to do with the continuation of the story I won't answer your question but will send a replay saying that I can't answer the question. The questions replay will be in the end of the next chapter. Just one more thing, I won't repeat this in the next chapters. Now that that is said please enjoy.**

**Before I forget I just want to say this will not be an ot3 that was my mistake. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way.**

**Bloodstained tears **

**( . . . )**

_With that Kevin leaned forward and kissed him, making all Seigaku Regular's eyes widen. Then, Ryoma pushed Kevin away._

"_I'm going to kill you" He threatened._

"_No you aren't." Said Kevin licking his lips._

"_Yes, I a…" And right then Ryoma collapsed making everyone go to him._

**( . . . )**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Echizen! Keep it together! Hey!" Momo yelled hysterically.

"So he finally gave in." Kevin said with a sight.

"Gave in to what?" Fuji said while giving his sweetest (scariest) opened eyed smile.

"To his fever. In the air plane he got a fever and instead of going home he came here. Really! But that's just like him, thought. I'll take him home." Kevin exclaimed.

"I'll go with you. I can, can't I Tezuka Buchou?" Momo asked Tezuka.

"Yeah." Tezuka said although there was a little hesitance in his voice that only the tensai was able to detect.

After that Kevin called a cab where Momo, Ryoma and Kevin got in.

"Where do you think you're taking him" Momo asked, when he realized that they weren't going to the Echizen household.

" To my house" Kevin answered.

"Why?" Momo asked getting slightly angry.

"Because, if he wanted his parents to know that he is sick he would go home, don't you think?"

"yeah, you're right. But don't even think about going the same thing that you did to him in practice."

"What? Kissing him?" Momo blushed. "I only did it to make him relax."

"How is it that you made him relax? You only made him angry!"

"He wasn't angry. He liked it, he only pretended he was angry because he is too stubborn to admit it. But thanks to that kiss I got to discover something good."

"And what was that?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kevin asked.

"I already told you I do."

"You think you do, but you won't believe me." Kevin said as if he was hesitant while internally he was amused.

"Say it. I am the one that chooses to believe it or not."

"Alright. What I found out was …" Kevin started saying.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we're here." The cab driver said.

"Let's go. I'll tell you upstairs." Kevin said after paying the taxi driver.

They entered the house and put him in the bed.

" Are you going to tell me now?"

" Yes, but first we need to take off his clothes." Kevin said.

"Why?" Momo asked suspicious.

" Because he's sweating a lot. We need to clean the sweat with a towel and get him some clean clothes." Kevin said worried.

"Yeah, you're right."

They took off his clothes and Kevin went to get the towel, while Momo just stared at Ryoma.

'His skin is as white as snow, I wonder if he would wake up if I touched him.' Momo thought to himself but then Kevin interrupted him.

"Are you liking the view?"

"Of course not… hmm"

"Kevin. And you are Momoshiro right?

"Yeah."

Momo and Kevin started cleaning the sweat with the towel. Ryoma grabbed Momo's arm and squeezed it.

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hi! I changed my mind and decided that instead of answering the reviews on the end of the chapter I'll answer in the beginning so here goes:**

****To ..fangirl** - Thank you for the review, I'm happy that you liked it and sorry I only answered in this chapter.**

**To demoncat13- I can't really tell you who Ryoma is with but you will understand when the time comes okay ;) and for your other question that's not really Kevin's house. It belongs to Kevin, Ryoma and another person that will appear in a few chapters. And they have a house in Japan because they are moving there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way.**

**Bloodstained tears**

* * *

><p><strong>(. . . )<strong>

"_Of course not… hmm"_

"_Kevin. And you are Momoshiro right?_

"_Yeah."_

_Momo and Kevin started cleaning the sweat with the towel. Ryoma grabbed Momo's arm and squeezed it._

**(. . . )**

**Chapter 3 **

"Echizen that hurts." Momo said with a pain filled voice.

Kevin heard him and went to him to help. When he got there he helped Momo set his arms free, but right after that Ryoma grabbed Kevin's shirt. Kevin widened his eyes only for a moment because right after that he was embracing Ryoma, and Ryoma was clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

Momo glared at Kevin with jealousy in his eyes.

"It' alright, now you are going to get down and let us dress you okay?"Kevin whispered in his ear.

Ryoma loosened his arms in response.

"Was he awake?" Asked a confused Momo.

"No he was having a nightmare." Answered Kevin.

"How do you know?"

"Because… he's been having nightmares since, Ah, sorry I don't know if he told any of you so I can't say anything, or he would kill me for real." Kevin said mentally thinking about what Ryoma would do to him if he told anyone anything.

"I'll kill you…" Ryoma mumbled.

"See" Kevin said while chuckling a little.

"… If you don't let him go." Ryoma continued.

Then Kevin went to his side and said:

"Hey! We're not there anymore so you can open your eyes."

And right after he said that Ryoma started waking up. Ryoma looked around and then faced Momoshiro and Kevin.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" Ryoma asked.

"This is our new place in Japan and you're here because I thought you didn't want your parents to know that you're sick." Kevin answered immediately.

"You thought right."

"I know, but now you have to rest to get better alright?"

"Yah. Yah." Ryoma said closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

"How did you convince him to trust you?" Momo asked.

"I don't need to convince him he already trusts me"

"Even after what you did?"

"What I did is normal for us, that's why he didn't get really mad."

Momo started getting angry and then it clicked.

"Can you tell me what you found out?

"Sure, let me just do one thing fist."

Kevin got up, picked up a wet towel and put it in Ryoma's forehead. He then touched lightly Ryoma's cheek with his lips.

Momo glared at him yet again.

"What? I just do what you don't have the courage to do"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Said after sighting.

Momo then followed Kevin to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess that's it. I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Hi! I'm sorry for taking so long but you know how it is: school started, so much homework, annoying teachers, etc...**

**To Demoncat13: I'm sorry but I can't tell you about the nightmare, and the "him" in the dream isn't Kevin. Thank you for reviewing. **

**And of course please enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way.**

**Bloodstained tears**

**(. . . )**

_Kevin got up, picked up a wet towel and put it in Ryoma's forehead. He then touched lightly Ryoma's cheek with his lips._

_Momo glared at him yet again._

"_What? I just do what you don't have the courage to do"_

"_What do you mean by that?"  
>"Nothing, nothing..." Said after sighting.<em>

_Momo then followed Kevin to the living room._

**(. . . )**

**Chapter 4**

"What I found was that I have three more rivals in the love for my Ryoma" Kevin said.

"He is not your Ryoma. And what do you mean by that?"

"Easy, easy. What I mean is that there is three more people in love with Ryoma"  
>"Who?"<p>

"The guy with the blue eyes that is always smiling, your buchou and you."

"Me? And what makes you say that?"

"It's because the first guy got so jealous that he opened his eyes, your buchou, even thought he has an unbreakable mask in that second his mask fell off but he put it right after, I have to tell you it's impressive. And you, it didn't need much because you show your emotions in everything"

Meanwhile…

Ryoma woke up and tried to stand but it was very difficult. His luck was that the living room was right after that room. He was grabbing the door, so that he didn't fall.

"Kevin, Kevin." Ryoma called almost in a whisper.

Kevin looked behind and quickly stood up to go help Ryoma. Once Ryoma was in his arms, Kevin helped him on the way to the couch and made Ryoma sit in his lap, embracing him with his arms to make him comfortable.

Ryoma was so weak because of the effort he made to get there that he wasn't even able to fight the desire to sleep in Kevin's arms.

"Was it that difficult to be on the bedroom alone?" Kevin asked.

As a response Ryoma put his head on his (Kevin's) chest.

"Really! This is why I love when you have a fever. You are so caring and cute."

Ryoma hearing that pinched him.

"OUCH! Ok, ok I won't say anything like that anymore, now rest.

And then Ryoma closed his eyes. After making sure Ryoma was asleep Kevin started playing with Ryoma's hair. Momo was so furious that Ryoma had called Kevin's name and not his, that he was capable of killing Kevin. So to get that thought out of his mind he continued the conversation.

"How long have you two known each other?"Momo asked.

"Since he went to America. Unfortunately." The last part was whispered but Momo heard it

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you say unfortunately?"

"Oh that, it's nothing."

"Yeah, right. So, how did you two meet each other?"

"You have to ask Ryoma."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be angry at him if he tells anyone."

"How long have you been awake?"Kevin asked.

"Since you started playing with my hair." Then Kevin took his hand off Ryoma's head. "But you can continue." He said no wanting to admit he liked it. Kevin smiled sweetly, understanding what he really meant.

"Echizen why don't you want anyone o know how you met him?"

"Because I don't you wouldn't either."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Drop it."

"Your fever will not subside if you don't rest okay?"Kevin said.

"Then stop talking about me."

"OK" Kevin and Momo answered.

Ryoma finally went to sleep.

"He's so cute." Kevin said.

"I just have one more question. What did you mean when you said that you have three more rivals?"

"Come on I meant that I also love Ryoma."

"Not that. That I can see almost too well. What did you meant by more?"

"Because in America there were so many people hitting on him that it wasn't even funny, AH!AH!AH!ouch!ouch!ouch!"

"What did I say? I don't know how but every time you start talking about me I wake up so shut it.!"

"Ok, ok I won't say anything. My mouth is sealed."

"If you do say prepare to receive punishment."

Kevin started sweating "Okay I won't say anything. I promise."

**So that's it I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I don't really have anything to say so I'm just going to answer my reviews and get on with the story.**

**TO Demoncat13: I thought about it but then I thought it would be cliché and I would have to find someone to every person that liked Ryoma and that's tiring you know? (Or I am just lazy. LOL).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way.**

**Bloodstained tears**

**( . . . )**

"_Ok, ok I won't say anything. My mouth is sealed."_

"_If you do say prepare to receive punishment."_

_Kevin started sweating "Okay I won't say anything. I promise."_

**( . . . )**

**Chapter 5**

/With the Seigaku Regulars/

"Oishiiii! I want to visit Ochibi."

"But.." Oishi started only to be interrupted.

"Let's all go. What do you think, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Let's go." Tezuka said.

"But…"

And they were already on their way. They were at the door of his house and then they rang the bell.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nanjiroh asked.

"We came to see Echizen. " Fuji said.

"He isn't home. He is probably at his own house."

"Then could you tell us the address?" Fuji said giving a sweet (evil) smile.

"Sure."

After Nanjiroh gave them the address they called a cab and got on their way to Ryoma's house.

/ With Ryoma/

Ding Dong

Momo opened the door, and let them in. when they were all seated on the coach, they saw Kevin's frightened face.

"Ryoma, p- please I promise I won't say ok?"

"Yeah right." He said putting his head on Kevin's shoulder again.

Momo, Tezuka and Fuji were jealous and angry. (When are they not XD)

Then, to everyone's surprise, the door shot open and a guy with same height as Ryoma appeared. He had silver hair and silver eyes. He went to Kevin.

"Kevin, what do you think you're doing with Ryoma?" The guy that appeared said.

"Ryusuke! What are you doing here?" Ryoma exclaimed.

The guy now known as Ryusuke sat next to Kevin, took Ryoma from Kevin's lap and put him on his own.

"Thank god you're okay! What did he do to you Ryo?" Ryusuke asked.

Ryusuke had his hands on Ryoma's waist while Ryoma had his head in Ryusuke's shoulder.

"He kissed me again Ryu." In that moment Ryusuke tightened his hold on Ryoma, and glared at Kevin.

"I warned you Kevin, but you kept talking so you know what's coming, né Ryu?"

Ryusuke smirked with an evil glint in his eyes "That's right."

"Oh please no, I'll do everything you want but not that.

"Oh really?" They said at the same time.

"Oh, no" Kevin said realizing his mistake.

Ryusuke nodded when Ryoma whispered something to his ear.

"You are going to be our slave for 1 week." Ryu said.

"Fuck" Kevin exclaimed.

"You shouldn't say words like that to us, don't you think?" Ryu(Ryusuke) and Ryo(Ryoma) said at the same time. Everyone sweat dropped at this, except Tezuka, Fuji and Momo.

"Serve tea to the guests. Hi senpai-tachi." Ryo said.

"Ryo, who are they?"

"These were my senpai-tachi at the tennis club. Momo-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai, Oishi- senpai and Kikumaru-senpai,. There's also Kaidoh-senpai but he is probably training. This is Ryusuke, he is one of my best friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ryu said.

"It's pleasure to meet you too." All the seigaku regulars said but obviously Fuji, Tezuka and Momo Didn't think that.

**Hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! I want to say that I'm sorry I didn't post sooner but I was very busy. And I'm sad I had no reviews for the last chapter you guys are so mean to me you know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way.**

**I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Bloodstained tears**

**( . . . )**

"_Ryo, who are they?"_

"_These were my senpai-tachi at the tennis club. Momo-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai, Ois__hi- senpai and Kikumaru-senpai. __There's also Kaidoh-senpai but he is probably training. This is Ryusuke; he is one of my best friends._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." Ryu said._

"_It's pleasure to meet you too." All the seigaku regulars said but obviously Fuji, Tezuka and Momo didn't think that._

**( . . . )**

**Chapter 6**

"Echizen are you better? Do you still have a fever?"Oishi asked entering into mother-hen mode.

Ryusuke put his hand on Ryoma's forehead and Ryoma moaned because of the cold hand on his hot forehead.

"Let's take you to bed, okay Ryo?" Ryu asked.

"Okay"

Ryusuke took Ryoma bridal style to his room. He put him on the bed.

"Don't tell them anything about that **cough** and **cough** don't let Kevin tell please **cough**."Ryo said.

"Don't worry okay? Sleep now." Ryu answered. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to the living room. When he entered he saw three angry and jealous faces.

"Hi! Hi! So you are Ryo's friends." Ryu affirmed.

"Yes and you and him are best friends right?" Fuji asked.

"That's right"

Ryo went and sit next to Kevin.

"So how did you, Ry-Echizen and Kevin meet?" Fuji asked.

"He can't say" Momo answered.

"Why?" Fuji asked.

"Because Ryoma doesn't want him to say" seeing the questioning faces Momo clarified "I tried asking Kevin."

"So that's why he wanted to punish you, but you deserved it." Ryu said to Kevin.

"But they deserve to know, they are his friends." Kevin said defending himself.

"But he doesn't want them to know, so deal with it."

"Ok, ok." Kevin said in a defeated tone.

"Well let's see, so Fuji-san, Tezuka-san and Momo-san plus Kikumaru-san, Oishi-san, kawamura-san and Inui-san. Ah, that's right, Inui-san, Ryo said you have a good drink that was made by you?"

"This is Penal-Tea Deluxe. Here." Inui said.

Ryusuke drank it.

"This is good. Can I have more?" Ryu said.

Everyone except Fuji and Tezuka looked very surprised and horrified while Inui was muttering something like 'another failure'.

They continued talking and ended up spending the night. That night at dinner:

"I'll go wake up Ryoma" Ryu said. "Ryo wake up."

"Mhnn, hey Ryu"

"Come eat dinner, you're friends are going to stay here tonight."

"Oh okay."

They entered the living room.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Come on don't leave me hanging.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the late update. But you know how it is, with the end of classes and everything I've been very busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way.**

**Bloodstained tears**

**( . . . )**

_They continued talking and ended up spending the night. That night at dinner:_

"_I'll go wake up Ryoma" Ryu said. "Ryo wake up."_

"_Mhnn, hey Ryu"_

"_Come eat dinner, you're friends are going to stay here tonight."_

"_Oh okay."_

_They entered the living room._

**( . . . )**

**Chapter 7**

"Ryoma shouldn't you dress something? Not that I mind it's just that you are sick, and I don't want you to get worse." Fuji said all the while staring at Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at himself and saw that he was only wearing boxers. "Oh." Then he went to the room and picked a tight blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans just as tight. He then went back to the living room.

"Better Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"I wouldn't say better, but you still look hot so, I guess its ok." Fuji said smiling with his eyes open while scanning Ryoma.

Ryusuke hearing this went to Ryoma took his hand and took him to the dinner table. In the end of dinner they went to the room where the Regulars were going to stay.

"Where will you sleep Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"I'll sleep with Ryu, Why?" Answered Ryoma.

Fuji, Tezuka and Momo were surprised but from surprise it turned to jealousy.

"Why don't you sleep with us Echizen?" Asked Momo this time.

"Because he likes my bed." Ryu answered for him.

"It's a very good bed, believe me." He yawned.

"Saa… let's get some sleep Ryo. Come on, you're sleepy aren't you?"

Ryoma simply nodded in response.

They went to Ryu's room and took their clothes off. With only their boxers they went into the bed. Ryu moved closer to Ryoma and hugged him, Ryoma snuggled in his arms.

"You're so cute Ryo. Snuggling up to me like that:"

"Don't call me that."

"You're cute, cute, cute…"

He was interrupted by Ryoma kissing him in the lips and Ryusuke immediately responded.

Ryoma pulled away.

"I knew it. You only wanted to kiss me."

"You can't blame me, I managed to be the whole day without grabbing you and kissing you in front of your friends."

"Ok, here, a reward." And he kissed him. They parted when air became a necessity.

"With tongue and all, you're very generous today."

"I missed you." He snuggled closer.

"Yeah me too, even thought we were only separated for a few hours." Ryu tightened his grip around Ryoma. They fell asleep.

**Well that's it everybody. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm so sorry for not uploading, also in the last chapter I had forgot to answer the reviews so I'm going to answer all of them in this one.**

**Demoncat13: completely agree with you.**

**Loocoforcoco-123: Yeah it is a little different from his personality but I love his cute side XD.**

**Animefreakanime: The pairing is Ryu/Ryo. **

**Thank you all for you support, even those that don't update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis in any way.**

**Bloodstained tears**

**( . . . )**

"_I knew it. You only wanted to kiss me."_

"_You can't blame me, I managed to be the whole day without grabbing you and kissing you in front of your friends."_

"_Ok, here, a reward." And he kissed him. They parted when air became a necessity._

"_With tongue and all, you're very generous today."_

"_I missed you." He snuggled closer._

"_Yeah me too, even thought we were only separated for a few hours." Ryu tightened his grip around Ryoma. They fell asleep._

**( . . . )**

**Chapter 8**

The next day

"Good morning my prince" Ryu said.

"Good morning my king" Ryo said ironically.

"Is your fever better?" He went to Ryoma's side, and put his hand in Ryoma's forehead.

"It seems like it's all gone"

"Finally now I can play with you." Ryo said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but first get dressed your friends are waiting for you."

"Ok" He got dressed and walked out of the room.

Ryoma was dressed with shorts above the knee and a silver sleeveless shirt.

"My my Ryo, I know that you want to temp me but this is too much."

"Oh shut it. You know that I always wear this when I play with you." He said glaring (pouting).

"In various ways, ne?" he whispered to Ryoma making him blush, as well as making Fuji, Tezuka and Momoshiro jealous, again.

They were having breakfast, Ryoma in Ryusuke's lap because there wasn't any more chairs, not that he minded of course. Ryusuke had his hands all over Ryoma.

"Ryu keep your hands to yourself."

"but you like it, and you didn't complain last night."

"But you shouldn't do it at breakfast."

"So I can do it another time?"

"You do it even if I say you can't"

"Of course, I'm just being polite."

Meanwhile

'Who does he think he is, touching **MY** Ryoma like that.' Fuji thought with a sweet( scary) smile, while his eyes were open.

"Oishi Fujiko is scary"

Tezuka had a huge vein popping in his forehead.

And Momo was clenching and unclenching his fist while glaring at his plate. Even Kaidoh didn't bicker with him. (lol)

**I'm sorry for making it so small. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm very disappointed with you guys, none of you reviewed ****.At first I didn't update because I was sulking but afterwards my computer got so stupid, uh I swear sometimes I just want to take it and kick it off a window but then I remember if I did then I wouldn't be able to read your fics so I didn't. This is how important you guys are to me. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis in any way.**

** Bloodstained tears**

**( . . . )**

'_Who does he think he is, touching __**MY**__ Ryoma like that.' Fuji thought with a sweet (scary) smile, while his eyes were open._

"_Oishi Fujiko is scary"_

_Tezuka had a huge vein popping in his forehead._

_And Momo was clenching and unclenching his fist while glaring at his plate. Even Kaidoh didn't bicker with him. (Lol)_

**( . . . )**

**Chapter 9**

After breakfast, they went to the street tennis courts, because it was still early, the tennis courts were empty.

"Let's go play! Come on Ryu!" said Ryoma unusually excited.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy." Ryu responded while walking slowly.

"Let's go already!" he said running.

"Take it easy Ryo."

Ryoma suddenly stopped running.

"Ryo! Ryo!" he looked at him from afar and when he saw the fear in Ryoma's eyes he took off running, when he got there he saw Ryoma's usual pale skin was even more paler.

"Ryoma what's wrong? Ryoma!" he asked hysterically.

Ryo looked at him and calmed down. "It's nothing don't worry."

"How can you ask me that? I saw your face, what's wrong? Please tell me!"

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Now let's go play!"

"Okay." Ryu said with a slight hesitation.

They went to the tennis courts and started playing tennis.

The seigaku regulars were so surprised by how they were playing (that means really, really well) that they forgot the earlier event. In the end Ryoma won the match at tie-break 210-208 (I'm sorry but I can't make him lose XD).

After the match they went to McDonalds for lunch, Ryoma and Kevin taking the lead while the others were behind them. Ryoma and Kevin were talking and it looked serious.

"I think I saw _him_." Ryo said.

"_Him_? That's very unlikely." Kevin asked.

"I know but, I think it's really him, I'm afraid Kevin."

"Let's talk with Ryusuke about it."

"No I don't want to worry him you're right it's probably nothing."

"Ryo…" Kevin started to say before he was interrupted.

"We're here!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Ryo said starting to go ahead of everyone.

"Ryoma." Kevin said sighting worriedly.

"What did he told you?" Ryu asked.

"I can't say." Kevin answered.

"You have to I saw how pale he was and how worried you were."

"OK, he might…" Kevin started saying but was interrupted by Ryoma glaring daggers at him.

"Kevin shut up." He said.

"Tell me."

"Don't."

"Tell."

"Don't."

"Tell."

"Don't."

"Tell."

"Don't."

"Look who's here Gen-chan is Ryo-chan.-Said Yukimura who was there along with Atobe and Sanada.

"Don't call me that!" Ryoma said immediately.

"A brat as always ore-sama see's." Atobe taunted.

"Monkey king as always, I see." Ryoma taunted back.

"Shut up brat."

"You're the one who talked first."

"Humph."

"He shut you up Kei-chan." Yukimura said.

"Ryo, who are they?" Ryu asked.

"Rivals: Yukimura–senpai, Sanada-senpai and Monkey King, Atobe-senpai."

"Who's that Ryo-Chan?" Yukimura asked.

"Ryo you're so unfair, you let him call you Ryo-Chan and you don't let me." Ryu said pouting.

"No I don't, don't call me that and he's one of my best friends. Now can we get in?" Ryoma asked slightly annoyed.

"No way! That place it's no refined enough to be graced worth ore-sama's presence."

"I guess not then." Yukimura said.

´"Then were going. Come on I'm hungry" Ryoma said while he started walking to the entrance.

"Then we're going. A hungry Ryoma isn't good." Ryu said.

"Let's go!" Kevin said.

And with that they went in.

"I want 3 cheeseburgers, 2 hamburgers, 4 sets of fries and 2 colas." Ryo ordered. After that they all ordered and went to sit down. Then the waiter came with their orders and something else.

"Here is your order. A man asked me to give this to you." He said while giving Ryoma a small paper.

**It's time to come back to your master little kitten.**

**Ass: You should know who, if you don't then you're a very bad kitten.**

/ Kevin's P.O.V. /

As soon as I saw Ryoma's face I knew who had sent the note. I never hated anyone more than this man. But right now I'm worried about Ryoma.

**This is the longer one I ever wrote, I think. Well I hope you liked it and please review.**


	10. author note

Hi guys there will be several points in this author note:

1-I'm not dropping this fic in fact this is about my 'comeback'

2- I have been writing the next chapter so I advise you to re-read my fic because I will be posting a new chapter soon I just can't say when because it's not completely finished and I'm having a lot of work from school.

3- This is an explanation for not posting. I haven't posted in a very long time so I feel like I owe you an explanation if you don't want to read it go to 4.

Around the time I posted the last chapter I discovered K-pop and got completely hooked. There was also the fact that I didn't really know how to continue.

4- Have you ever felt like the most people you get to know that like the same things you do the most excluded you feel?

I'm the only one in my class that is a real fan of anime and manga. After getting to know K-pop I got much closer with my classmate, because she was the cause for me discovering it in the first place. I started going to the house of her grandparents with her after school was finished. Unfortunately there wasn't much we could do since there was no internet, after a while we started coming to my house. Almost every day we went to my house. The problem started while we were on vacation, every vacation she would come almost every day to my house. During one of them she didn't come once, and we made plans several times. Later I discovered that her grandparents had internet now and that that was the reason why she didn't come anymore so I started to feel as if she only came to my house because of the internet. We also joined a group on facebook about k-pop for Portuguese and she started getting to know the people from there. Soon she got the phone number from one of the girls in the group and as soon as she got it she started to be much more attentive to her phone, so once again I felt that she(the new friend was much more important than me.). I don't want to take too much of your time so I'll put it like this:

-She wouldn't walk a little bit to spend time with me, but would walk kilometers to be with her new friend;

-she promised to open the albums she asked for Christmas with me but when that day came she did not only not open with me but she called me saying they were there and that she was waiting for one of the girls from the group to open it with her via video call because she promised her and I know for sure that she promised to me first, she didn't even ask if I wanted to be in it with them;

-she didn't try to walk home with me quickly, to spend more time with me, but would almost run to get to the house of one the friends from the group;

-she got to know one from our school today and didn't even bother introducing me, it's almost like I don't matter, like I'm only in last case if she is bored or If she needs something;

-We have a dance group where all the members choose the song while I'm just informed she doesn't even ask my opinion and she is the leader;

I get that she was excited to get to know new people but is that an excuse to just put me aside like that? I wanted to know if you think I'm overreacting.

5- Ass. Is short for assinado which means signed in my country sorry my bad.

6- goodbye and thank you very much for your support.


End file.
